El amor nunca muere
by 07Vampire-Ghost
Summary: Charlotte y Eric se conocen estando vivos, ¿pueden enamorarse sin tener que pasar por la muerte? O ¿Eric terminará con Scarlet?
1. Gracias por salvarme

Mini fic de Ghost Girl. Los personajes le pertenecen a Tonya Hurley, yo sólo los tome prestados ;)

"**El pesimista se queja del viento; el optimista espera que cambie; el realista ajusta las velas." –****William George Ward**

**GRACIAS POR SALVARME **

Era una noche fría y lluviosa, nadie estaba en la calle a tales horas de la noche, excepto una solitaria chica llamada Charlotte Usher. Ella caminaba con paso veloz mientras la lluvia caía, no había ningún taxi o autobús. Charlotte se maldecía a si misma, sólo a ella le pasaban ese tipo de cosas.

Cerca de ahí un chico de aspecto roquero pasaba por su auto con música de su propia invención a todo volumen. Se supone que iba a cantar por primera vez frente a una gran audiencia, pero debido a la lluvia cancelaron el concierto y ahora conducía hacia su departamento a baja velocidad. Ahí fue cuando vio a una chica de larga cabellera negra, tenía una falda o vestido gris y estaba cubierta por una chaqueta, la pobrecita parecía estar congelándose y quien no lo estaría con semejante clima…

Eric se acercó a la acera y se tuvo su auto a lado de Charlotte, ella se sorprendió mucho y dejo de caminar, el chico bajo la ventanilla.

–Oye ¿quieres que te lleve a algún lado?– le preguntó Eric, Charlotte sin dudarlo dos veces se subió al auto.

–Gracias-– dijo Charlotte eternamente agradecida con el chico, sino fuera por él, se hubiese vuelto paleta de hielo.

–No hay de que, entonces ¿a donde te llevo?.

Charlotte le dio las indicaciones de su casa.

–sabes que eso queda del otro lado de la ciudad ¿verdad?-–le preguntó Eric y ella asintió, claro que lo sabía había caminado durante horas hasta el parque que esta en el centro.

–oh, bueno creo que mejor busco un autobús– dijo Charlotte con intenciones de bajarse del auto.

–¡No!- le grito Eric –digo… es decir… es demasiado tarde como para que una chica como tu este sola en la calle, dime la dirección de nuevo.

Charlotte no supo que decir sobre a lo que se refería el chico con "una chica como tu" él no la conocía.

–Entonces ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?.

–Charlotte, ¿y tú?.

–Eric, tienes un bonito nombre.

–Gracias– respondió Charlotte sonrojándose, nunca le habían dicho algo así.

–¿Y que hacías tan noche de regreso a tu casa?– preguntó Eric con interés.

Charlotte suspiró. Un par de porristas creyeron que sería muy divertido encerrarla en los vestidores después de su clase de educación física, fue una suerte que el conserje la sacara de ahí después de haber limpiado toda la escuela, claro que a cambio de cinco dólares...intento regresar a su casa y tomo el autobús, pero se quedo dormida y se dio cuenta lo lejos que estaba al observar las tiendas del centro, se bajo cerca de un parque y entonces el chico la encontró, sin duda sería muy vergonzoso contarle eso a Eric.

–Digamos que tome el autobús equivocado.

–Suele pasar, pero tienes que tener cuidado, fue una suerte que pasara por ahí– dijo Eric sin quitar su vista del camino.

–Suerte, si ha sido eso.

Así Eric condujo hasta la casa de la chica. Durante el camino ambos conversaron un poco de ellos y el tiempo se paso rápido.

–En serio gracias, creo que te debo una– dijo la chica al llegar al conjunto de casas blancas.

–Lo sé, que te parece si me das tu número y veré la forma en que me devuelvas el favor.

Charlotte se quedo sin habla, y sonrió como tonta, no tenía celular así que le dijo el número de su casa

–Lo tengo, te llamaré luego, buenas noches Charlotte.

–Eh…si, adiós Eric.

El chico se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro, le interesaba Charlotte al no ser como las otras chicas superficiales sin cerebro, aunque no era el tipo de chicas con las que salía -tampoco era como si hubiese salido con muchas- realmente le parecía una linda chica, dulce e inocente.

Charlotte se sintió repentinamente sola al entrar a su casa, era una suerte que Eric se hubiese preocupado por ella al estar perdida, ya que sus "padres" no tenían tiempo para su única "hija". Ellos estaban en un "viaje de negocios" en las Vegas. _Si claro _pensó. Aunque igual era una costumbre quedarse en soledad, lo cual era malo, no quería pasarse el resto de su vida así, de tan sólo pensarlo se deprimía.

Hablar con alguien aunque fuera unos minutos la hacía sentirse un poco más optimista., por lo cual Charlotte había pensado aprovechar su verano y conseguir todo tipo de revistas adolescentes con los mejores tips de moda, quería iniciar un nuevo semestre siendo una persona diferente, quería ser tan popular como Petula y las Wendy's, sólo necesitaba las armas necesarias para cautivar al chico de sus sueños y ¡bienvenida sea la felicidad!

Le quedaba un mes de clases para poner su plan en marcha y si Eric se había tomado la molestia de mirarla entonces existía la oportunidad de lograr su cometido.


	2. El día más soleado

"**La esperanza es como el sol, a medida que nos acercamos, arroja la sombra de nuestra carga detrás de nosotros." –****Samuel Smiles**

**EL DIA MAS SOLEADO**

Al día siguiente Charlotte se levanto a la misma hora de siempre, se dio un baño, desayunó…en fin la misma rutina. Hasta que al salir de su casa se encontró con el mismo auto que la había traído la noche pasada.

Eric se encontraba recargado sobre la puerta del copiloto y fumando un cigarrillo, eso más su cabello encrespado y la chaqueta de cuero le daban un aspecto de "chico malo".

_¿En serio él me trajo anoche a casa? _Pensó Charlotte.

–Hola, esto debió haberse salido de tu mochila, creo que puedes necesitarlo– dijo Eric entregándole un cuaderno con un candado, que era nada más y nada menos que su diario.

_Gracias a Dios que no se me cayó la llave. _Pensó de nuevo, lo tomo y lo guardo rápidamente en su bolsa.

–Hola y gracias…de nuevo, no debiste molestarte en traerlo.

–No fue nada, estaba de paso, tu sabes.

–¿A las siete de la mañana?

–Eh…pues si, esta es una ciudad libre para transitar ¿no?

–En efecto lo es.– le respondió al chico

Después se formo un silencio incómodo hasta que Eric hablo.

–Charlotte, si quieres puedo llevarte a la escuela, debe estar haciéndote tarde.

_¡Vaya! Si recuerda mi nombre….creo que no soy tan invisible después de todo. _Pensó la susodicha.

–No es necesario, ayer me trajiste a mi casa, ¿hoy llevarme a la escuela? No quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti o algo así– dijo Charlotte comenzando a caminar.

–No importa, no tengo nada más interesante que hacer ¿recuerdas? No voy a la universidad, entonces ¿qué dices?– le preguntó una vez más Eric.

–Esta bien, pero sólo por hoy.

–Lo que digas…anda sube– dijo Eric abriendo la puerta para ella y tirando el cigarrillo en la acera.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en asomarse por el estacionamiento. Muchos estudiantes se arremolinaban en la puerta principal para apresurarse a entrar al edificio ya que se avecinaba una tormenta.

–Odio este tipo de clima– refunfuño Eric mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud y dejar a Charlotte lo mas cercano a la entrada.

–Supongo que tiene sus desventajas, pero ve el lado bueno.

–¿Qué lado bueno? Por culpa de este clima no pude tocar en mi primer concierto ¡Y eso que es verano! Se supone que debe haber Sol, chicas en shorts y todo eso, no estas nubes y todas las mujeres cubiertas de pies a cabeza.

Charlotte no pudo evitar reírse, típico de los hombres, sólo por eso odiaban la lluvia.

–No seas tan infantil, hacer rabietas no te llevara a ningún lado y déjame aquí , no es como si la lluvia fuera a matarme– dijo la chica con intenciones de bajarse

Eric sólo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, ella tenía razón, además no todo era tan malo ya que él la tenía encerrada en su auto y usando un vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus pálidas piernas.

–Hmm…estaba pensando en que tal vez deberías saltarte las clases– le dijo a la chica sin señales de dejarla bajar.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Estas insinuando que no me dejaras salir del auto?

–¡Exacto! Tal vez puedas devolverme el favor de ayer yendo conmigo a mi departamento a darnos un poco de calor corporal mutuo ¿qué dices?

Charlotte se quedo sin habla,

–¡Digo que eres un idiota!– le grito y se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. –Disculpa, yo no…

–Tranquila, yo fui el tonto ¿tienes algo de carácter verdad?– le contesto Eric sonriendo que provoco que una leve sonrisa se formara en los labios de Charlotte.

–Usualmente no, sólo que no se que me paso esta vez.

–Pues naturalmente es el efecto que causo en las mujeres.

–Ha ha! que gracioso, no lo creo– se burlo la chica y se rió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Eric se inclino levemente hacia el rostro de aquella adolescente que lo había "agredido verbalmente" segundos atrás. Él vaciló antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para rozar la nariz con la suya.

Lo que Charlotte no esperaba es que aquel roquero colocara sus labios delicadamente sobre los de ella.

Así, en medio del tumulto de adolescentes corriendo a refugiarse de la lluvia, Charlotte Usher recibió su primer beso. No era la forma en la que lo esperaba tener, ni bajo esas circunstancias y definitivamente no con esa clase de chico, pero bueno un beso es un beso. Le hizo sentir un hormigueo en el estómago y fuegos artificiales estallar alrededor o ¿tal vez eran los relámpagos? Fuera lo que fuese, disfruto cada instante de aquel mágico momento, que para ella era como tener un día soleado en plena tormenta.


	3. ¿Amigos?

Gracias**sugar-beats **por tu review sólo por vos la continuo (:

"**Tus amigos son la forma que tiene Dios de disculparse por tus familiares" –****Wayne Dye**

**¿AMIGOS?**

Confundida. Así se sentía Charlotte después de que Eric la dejara en la escuela. Al terminar el beso ambos se separaron y el roquero miraba a Charlotte con una sonrisa burlona.

–¡¿Por qué demonios me besaste?

–Por ninguno, fui yo el que lo decidió

–Eric…sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Si, bueno…no sé hace un tiempo que no besaba a nadie y tú haz sido la elegida

–Jaja! Mira que gracioso, ahora espero que me dejes salir del auto– le reclamo a Eric mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estaba muy indignada.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

–De acuerdo– le contesto y le abrió la puerta. Charlotte sólo se bajo corriendo sin decir nada.

Su día fue de lo más normal y aburrido -para ella claro está- La sorpresa llegó cuando al salir de clases y dirigirse al estacionamiento, un auto demasiado familiar.

–¿Otra vez tú aquí?- exclamó Charlotte al ver a Eric

–Si, aunque te pese. Después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer para que me perdones lo de hace rato.

Charlotte rodo los ojos, a ella no se le iba a olvidar tan fácil que le robo aquel primer beso reservado para alguien más…

–Esta bien, abre la puerta y llévame a mi casa.

–Sabía que no podías resistir– respondió Eric dispuesto a llevarla.

–Entonces ¿somos amigos?–preguntó Charlotte, toda esa "amabilidad" era rara viniendo de alguien como él.

–Supongo…si, amigos– dijo Eric extendiendo su mano, la joven Usher la tomo con algo de desconfianza y la apretó levemente.

–Bien…entonces arranca _esto_ y vámonos.

Pero Eric la detuvo

–Primero _esto_ es mi auto y segundo, me preguntaba si quieres que hagamos algo como los "amigos" que somos ¿qué dices?

–¿Cómo que?– preguntó Charlotte con interés

–Sabes que tengo una banda y sería genial si nos ves ensayar para darnos tu opinión, o sea si a ti te parece genial entonces al resto de las chicas también.

Y aunque eso sonaba bien para Charlotte, estaba consiente de que ella no era como el resto y no se relacionaba con alguien en el instituto, sin embargo, esa era la oportunidad que había esperado para encajar con los demás, no podía ser tan malo dejar su tarea de lado e ir con a una banda de roqueros ¿o sí?

–¡Hey chicos!– gritó Eric al llegar a uno de los tantos bares de la ciudad.

Charlotte se sintió algo agobiada al entrar al lugar, estaba algo descuidado y olía a cigarro, se impresionó al ver a los integrantes de la banda. Todos ellos eran algo mayores que ella, había un chico rubio con el cabello demasiado descuidado que hacía "uno, dos, tres" con el micrófono. _Ese debe ser el cantante _pensó Charlotte.

Había un chico de cabello castaño, él era el más joven de todos, estaba afinando lo que parecía ser un bajo. En la parte trasera de lo que parecía el escenario había dos morenos, uno de ellos estaba con la batería y el otro con el teclado. Todos siguieron como si nada cuando Eric les gritó.

–Venga chicos, no sean así, he traído una visita.

Ahora si, los jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y miraron con desinterés a Charlotte, como era de esperarse la ignoraron, aquella chica de piel casi traslúcida, cabello quebrado y alborotado con toda esa ropa aburrida no les despertó ni un poco de interés, aun era una niña.

–¿Y se puede saber que hace ella aquí? Estos son ensayos privados– reclamó el chico rubio.

–¡Vamos Joe! Creí que tal vez Charlotte pueda ayudar a grabar los ensayos, para verlos después y corregir lo que nos salga mal, recuerden que se viene la oportunidad de nuestras vidas.

Joe miro de reojo a los otros tres chicos de nombres Vic, Rick y Louis, éstos sólo se encogieron de hombros.

–Bien, parece que te quedas, pero tienes que hacer algo "productivo" o te irás ¿de acuerdo?– dijo Joe dirigiéndose a Charlotte, ella asintió.

–Joseph, ¿intimidando a la chica?– intervino una voz detrás de los presentes.

Apareció en escena una mujer un tanto delgada, piel blanca y cabello teñido de rubio platinado.

–Para nada Ángeles, tú sabes que no– le respondió el "líder del grupo".

–No les hagas caso querida, no suelen tener modales ¿cómo te llamas?– preguntó la señora –que por cierto era la dueña del bar– a Charlotte.

Ésta le dijo su nombre y se sumió en una platica muy amena con la dueña. Incluso le ayudo a limpiar un par de mesas mientras el grupo tocaba.

–Así que desde cuando conociste a Eric pequeña.

–Ayer, gracias a él llegue sana y salva a mi casa– dijo la adolescente mientras terminaba de acomodar un par de sillas.

–¡Vaya! La verdad es que no me sorprende que tan sólo un día después de conocerte ya andes de novia con él…

–Pero Eric no es mi novio, somos amigos.

–Pff, si claro y yo nací ayer, escucha linda yo lo conozco desde hace unos meses y es un gran chico cuando se lo propone, te puedo decir que él es mejor de los patanes aquí reunidos, por lo tanto considérate suertuda.

Charlotte no sabía que decir, miró a Eric que estaba sentado en el sofá tomando una cerveza; ¿lindo? Al menos en su actitud con ella si, pero no lo encontraba físicamente atractivo. _Tal vez si recibiera un tratamiento para su cabello y cambia su ropa junto al lugar donde "trabaja" entonces tal vez lo considere guapo, _pensó la chica al verlo con detenimiento, ya que feo no estaba.

–Supongo… pero no es mi novio ni mi tipo.

–¡Hey Charlie! dinos que tal sonamos– grito uno de los morenos, Rick, interrumpiéndola.

–Es Charlotte, no Charlie– le respondió ella con los brazos cruzados.

–Si, si como digas… ¿entonces?

–Se escucharon… bien, pero pueden hacerlo mejor ¿no?

Todos la miraron y comenzaron a comentar entre ellos la forma en la que harían esa mejora.

–Mañana traigo mi cámara de video para que les sea mas fácil– intervino Charlotte al ver que los cinco se gritaban mutuamente y terminarían en una gran discusión.

–Nos parece genial, nos vemos mañana Charlie– dijo de nuevo Rick y la pobre adolescente solo suspiro, ¡lo que le faltaba! Que la llamaran por nombre de hombre.

–Te llevo a tu casa– le dijo Eric al conducirla a la salida, ella se despidió con la mano de todos y le mostro una sonrisa a Ángeles por su amabilidad.

–Le caíste bien a mis compañeros de banda– menciono Eric para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos al subir al auto.

–Claaaro… tan bien que me cambiaron el nombre.

–No te enojes, eso significa que te aceptan como observadora, sería peor si no te dirigieran la palabra, además parece que le gustas a Louis.

–¿En serio?

–Si, creo… estuvo preguntándome por ti, el eligió tu sobrenombre, se le hace más fácil "Charlie" que "Charlotte".

–Lo único que le gusta de mi es burlarse, sólo eso.

–No digas eso, nos agradas, incluso a Ángeles, ella es a que siempre critica a las "pubertas adolescentes" por no ser lo suficientemente educadas y eso.

–Si, algo así me dijo…y ya llegamos, gracias por traerme.

–Claro, mañana te llevaré a la escuela.

–¿Seguro?– pregunto Charlotte antes de bajarse del auto.

–Si, no es como si tuviera algo más interesante que hacer. Hasta mañana.

–Adiós y gracias.

Esa frase quedo flotando en el aire después de que Charlotte se bajo del auto y se dirigió a la soledad de su casa. Aunque no lo admitiera si que le gusto pasar la tarde en compañía de esos chicos y la mujer del bar. Le hacía bien relacionarse con la gente, tal vez no fuera con el tipo de personas con las que le gustaría estar, pero por algo se empieza. Lo que más le hacía feliz era saber que tenía un "amigo", ya no era invisible del todo.


	4. Como una adolescente normal

**¡Hola! Gracias a todas las personitas que leen esta historia, me alegra que les guste y se que ya tarde en actualizar así que finalmente les dejo el nuevo cap. **

"**Cada hora de tiempo perdido en la juventud es una posibilidad más de desgracia en la adultez" –Napoleón Bonaparte**

**COMO UNA ADOLESCENTE NORMAL **

Como Charlotte había prometido, al día siguiente llevó su cámara y grabo a los futuros _rock stars_ mientras tocaban. Claro que con el paso de los días Charlotte y Eric se hacían mas unidos, la nueva rutina del día a día de Charlotte le agradaba cada vez mas, ésta consistía en despertar, arreglarse para el instituto, desayunar y esperar a que Eric la recogiera; después al terminar las clases el roquero la llevaba a ver los ensayos de su banda, los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y aunque en su mayoría la ignoraban poco a poco llegaron a integrarla al grupo, incluso la dueña de aquel mugroso bar le parecía simpática, Ángeles le ofreció trabajo como mesera los fines de semana, a pesar de que no le pagaba mucho algo dinero le ayudaba a su fondo de ahorros.

También solía hacer noche de películas con Eric todos los jueves, ya que el viernes trabajaban, se reunían en casa de Charlotte y veían la película que cada uno quería. A veces terminaban discutiendo ya que sus gustos eran muy diferentes: a ella le encantaban las comedias románticas y a él las películas de terror, ella tenia pesadillas y él solía decirle que dormiría con ella para alejar sus malos sueños, cada vez que lo decía Charlotte se sonrojaba y cambiaba de tema, después de todo Eric era el único chico en haber pisado la casa Usher.

Hubo día de partido y Charlotte aprovecho su hora libre para recoger unas fotografías que había tomado de la banda. Pero en un momento de distracción tropezó accidentalmente con Scarlet Kensington, la oveja negra de Hawthorne High y hermana menor de Petula, la señorita popularidad. Con todo y su estilo _vintage _Scarlet se puso furiosa.

–¡¿Acaso no ves por donde caminas?– grito la chica gótica al caer al suelo. Por suerte no había nadie en los pasillos que pudiera haber visto su penoso accidente.

–Y-yo lo siento tanto, no me di cuenta…– balbuceo Charlotte cuando la ayudaba a parar.

–¿Es en serio? Somos las únicas en el pasillo, tienes serios problemas de vista ¿nunca se te ha ocurrido usar lentes?

–No tengo problemas de vista, iba distraída a cualquiera le pasa ¿no?

–No, creo que sólo a ti. Soy Scarlet– dijo ella extendiendo su mano, Charlotte dudo en tomarla.

–Lo sé, Charlotte– le respondió devolviendo el saludo.

–Entonces ¿por qué tanta prisa?

–Tengo que recoger un par de cosas al centro y tengo apurarme si quiero entrar a clase la siguiente hora.

–Pues yo que tú no me preocuparía, estos partidos suelen durar dos horas tienes tiempo de sobra, si quieres yo te llevo.

–¿De verdad?

–Claro, no es como si tuviera algo mas interesante que hacer, además necesito salir a respirar aire fresco el único olor que hay aquí es el de hormonas alborotadas por un estúpido juego de futbol.

Charlotte se bajó rápidamente del auto de Scarlet y se dirigió al pequeño local de fotografías, espero a que se las dieran y pago. Al salir se dio cuenta que no había nadie en el auto pero al dirigir su mirada al otro lado de la calle observo a Scarlet fijándose en el anuncio de "Se busca bajista".

–¿Te interesa?– pregunto Charlotte al darse cuenta que su acompañante no dejaba de observar el anuncio.

–No lo se…¿sabes donde pedir información?

–Sip, al parecer el bajista de esa banda se rompió la muñeca y no podrá tocar por un tiempo, conozco a los chicos tal vez puedas hacer una audición.

–¿Y no podrías ayudarme a audicionar para la guitarra?

Charlotte negó con la cabeza.

–Lo siento, pero el guitarrista está mas que sano y no creo que quiera concederte el puesto.

–Espera un minuto…¿los conoces?

–Si, el guitarrista se llama Eric, es mi amigo.

–Quien diría que una chica como tú conociera a ese tipo de gente ¿dónde puedo encontrarlos?

–Puedo llevarte ahí si quieres, no queda tan lejos.

–Me parece una buena idea, aun nos queda como una hora mas de libertad.

Después de caminar unas cuadras, las chicas llegaron al bar donde estaban los chicos ensayando, sin el bajista, obvio.

–Hey Charlie ¿que haces aquí tan temprano? Si buscas a tu novio no lo encontrarás aquí. El salió con Joe a buscar un encargo– dijo Louis al verla entrar, él estaba ensayando con el teclado.

–Hola Louis, Eric no es mi novio y he venido a traer a esta chica, se llama Scarlet y le gustaría tomar el puesto de Vic.

–Hola– exclamo Scarlet mientras miraba el lugar. "_Nada mal para ser un viejo bar" _pensó ella.

–Puedes audicionar mañana cuando tengamos a la banda completa, aunque no creo que les guste tener a una mujer en la banda…

–¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no?

–Tú sabes… esto de la música no es para ustedes las chicas

–¿Ah si? Pues eso lo veremos mañana

Louis se encogió de hombros –Si tu lo dices… oye Charlie trajiste las fotos ¿verdad?

–Claro, toma– le dijo Charlotte y le entrego el sobre amarillo. Había hecho una sesión de fotos hace unos días para probar su nueva cámara y claro que a los adolescentes no les importo ser "modelos por una tarde" había sido divertido.

–¡Genial! Se las enseñare cuando lleguen, aunque supongo que nos veremos al rato.

–Si…creo que ya nos vamos– respondió Charlotte al ver la cara de aburrimiento de Scarlet.

–De acuerdo, adiós Charlie y ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

–Scarlet, adiós y probare que tengo incluso mas talento que tú… al menos con la guitarra.

Fue la ultima palabra de su parte antes de salir del bar. Ambas chicas corrieron al auto cuando faltaban unos quince minutos antes de su clase.

–¿Cómo dices que los conoces?– preguntó Scarlet una vez que conducía de regreso al instituto.

–Es una larga historia, digamos que Eric me los presento y desde entonces me reúno con ellos todas las tardes y bueno trabajo ahí los fines de semana.

–Nunca imagine que pudieras conocer a este tipo de personas.

–¿A que te refieres?

–Bueno…no luces como el prototipo de chica que encaja ahí, sólo eso.

Charlotte suspiró, por más que quisiera negarlo Scarlet tenía razón.

–Hmm… cierto. Y deberíamos correr a nuestras clases o no nos dejaran entrar.

–¡Hey Charlotte!– la saludo Eric mientras ella se acercaba al auto y se dio cuenta que no venia sola. Había una chica de aspecto gótico con ella, Eric no pudo evitar no mirarla ella destacaba entre la multitud.

–Hola Eric, ella es Scarlet, Scarlet él es Eric– los presento Charlotte.

–Charlotte me ha hablado mucho de ti.

–¡Vaya! ¿En serio? Yo no tengo el gusto de conocerte, ¿ustedes dos son amigas?– pregunto Eric al ver lo guapa que era Scarlet.

–Algo así… entonces creo que debo hablarte de mi para conocernos mejor– le dijo Scarlet.

A todo esto Charlotte no se había enterado ni pizca del coqueteo de sus "amigos" ya que justo delante de ellos paso Damen Dylan junto con Petula y las Wendy's. Él parecía molesto y Petula le decía cosas, las otras dos idiotas solo pegaban el oído para enterarse del enojo del muchacho, aunque estaban seguras que tenía que ver con que Petula se liara con el mariscal de campo del equipo rival.

–Tierra llamando a Charlotte, ¿aun sigues con nosotros?– exclamo sarcásticamente Scarlet agitando su mano en el rostro de la susodicha.

–Eh…si aun sigo aquí. _Desgraciadamente _pensó.

–Bien, entonces te llevo al bar y…

–¡No!– interrumpió Charlotte a Eric –Quiero decir… no es necesario tengo tarea que hacer, ¿por qué no llevas a Scarlet contigo?

–¿Estas segura?– pregunto Eric, no le molestaba llevársela ella quería audicionar y todo pero tampoco quería dejar sola a su chic…es decir a su "amiga".

–Sip, solo llévame a mi casa.

Eric se encogió de hombros, –Como quieras, sube.

Tan pronto el auto del roquero desapareció en la calle Charlotte se puso lo más guapa que pudo, incluso uso brillo labial ¿Para que? La respuesta era simple, si Damen estaba enojada entonces iría a su "lugar especial" y entonces podría hablarle o al menos intentarlo…

_Vamos Charlotte esta es tu oportunidad _pensó ella al verlo. Él estaba ahí con su perfecto cabello rubio, tenía una guitarra y tocaba algunas notas. Sin embargo, el coraje llegó a ella demasiado tarde, justo cuando se había decidido a dar el primer paso su estúpido celular sonó. Damen se levanto diciendo "¡Deja de gritarme Petula!... si ya voy… no me presiones ¿de acuerdo?".

Y bueno Charlotte se quedo sola, _de nuevo, _en aquel parque. Se acercó a donde estaba sentado Damen minutos antes. Y se dio cuenta que había un pedazo de papel, lo desplego para encontrar un par de notas escritas en él.

_Una canción, él estaba escribiendo una canción, _pensóy se asustó cuando escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacia ella.

De entre los arbustos apareció Damen, parecía disgustado y frunció el ceño al mirarla.

–Toma, esto debe ser tuyo– le dijo Charlotte un tanto nerviosa y entregándole el papel.

Damen lo tomó y sus dedos se tocaron en un leve roce, fue cuando él le sonrió.

–Gracias, cualquier otra persona se lo hubiese quedado.

–Entonces supongo que no soy como cualquier persona.

–Supones bien, Damen– dijo él extendiendo su mano.

–Charlotte– respondió ella con un leve apretón de mano.

–Lindo nombre, gracias de nuevo y disculpa pero tengo que irme.

–No te preocupes, estoy segura de que es importante ¿no?– preguntó Charlotte haciendo un esfuerzo porque su charla durara un poco mas.

–La verdad no es tan importante, ¿tú no tienes algo que hacer hoy?

_Lo estoy haciendo_ quiso responderle.

–No, por eso estoy aquí es lindo disfrutar un poco de silencio.

–Si tienes razón, ¿entonces no te importa si me siento contigo un rato?

Charlotte sonrió y negó con la cabeza, estaba mas que entusiasmada por la idea de Damen en estar con ella en lugar de con Petula, éste debía ser su día de suerte…

**¿Les esta gustando el giro de la historia? Decídmelo en un review (: **


	5. Mantén tus sentimientos ocultos

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Sé que llevo semanas sin actualizar pero pronto empiezo con exámenes finales y tengo que estudiar ¬¬ lo único bueno de esto es que ¡muy pronto estaré de vacaciones! Y logré sobrevivir a mi primer semestre en la preparatoria :D pero se que eso no es relevante así que…**

**Decidí cambiarle el nombre al fic por "El amor nunca muere" me pareció mas apropiado. Y bienvenidas sean nuevas lectoras, espero les guste :) **

"**Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos que el amor nos salve de la vida" –Pablo Neruda**

**MANTEN TUS SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS**

_Charlotte sonrió y negó con la cabeza, estaba mas que entusiasmada por la idea de Damen en estar con ella en lugar de con Petula, éste debía ser su día de suerte…_

El resto de la tarde Charlotte y Damen se la pasaron en aquel rincón del parque hablando sobre la canción que él había escrito.

–¿Entonces para quien va dedicada la canción?– le pregunto Charlotte

–Para nadie en especial, solo la escribí.

–¿Entonces me enseñarías a tocarla? Es decir… sólo si tu quieres.

–Claro, no veo porque no, pero tienes que prometer conservar mis derechos de autor.

Charlotte lo pensó un momento, ¿acaso Damen creía que ella podía hurtar su canción?

–Eh… si, lo prometo– le respondió ella.

–Bien empecemos.

Y así Damen paso la mayor parte de la tarde enseñándole a "tocar" a la chica, ella estaba que no cabía de felicidad. Una cosa era que Eric intentara ayudarle y otra muy diferente a la manera en que lo hacía Damen. Claro que no había comparación, ambos eran lo opuesto entre sí y de alguna forma u otra Charlotte seguiría suspirando por el chico del que estaba enamorada.

Mientras tanto…

Eric y Scarlet se encontraban camino al bar donde él trabajaba, ella haría la audición para ocupar el puesto del bajista y aunque claro que no esperaba ser una rock star de la noche a la mañana, podía ser su inicio en el mundo de la música.

–Así que aquí se hace la magia ¿no?– preguntó Scarlet entrando al local por segunda vez en el día.

–Si, la mayor parte del tiempo ensayamos dentro.

–Bien, ¿entonces que quieres que toque?

–Esto, y asegúrate de gustarles a los otros, en serio creo que podrías ser la estrella de la banda.

–Eric, ten pon seguro que así será.

Y con aquella promesa de Scarlet a Eric se dedicó a tocar lo mejor que pudo para entrar en la banda, ciertamente no era la gran cosa, pero por algo se empezaba.

Al fin de semestre las cosas con Eric y Charlotte ya no eran las mismas. Él prefería pasar el tiempo con Scarlet, además de lo obvio era porque tenían tantas cosas en común que el tiempo no era suficiente para seguir con las pláticas.

En cambio Charlotte se compró una guitarra para practicar la canción que Damen le enseñó y aunque solo lo había hecho una vez, esa basto para que ella recordara cada una de las notas y pudiera tocar casi como una experta.

Los tres habían acordado reunirse en casa de Charlotte y de ahí partir al bar. Ella salió de su casa al mismo tiempo en el que Scarlet aparcaba su auto.

–¡Hey Scarlet!– gritó Eric al verla mientras pasaba a Charlotte de largo, así que ella siguió caminando en silencio y subió al auto del roquero.

–Eric ¿tienes las notas?

–Claro, esta tarde nos pondremos a practicar, tenemos unas tres semanas para preparar todo.

Ambos chicos se subieron a sus respectivos autos y condujeron hasta el centro.

–¿Por qué tan callada?– preguntó Eric a Charlotte.

–Humm… creo que es porque no hay nada que decir.

–¿Segura? ¿Estás molesta por algo?

Charlotte negó con la cabeza y la giro hacia la ventana, no podía admitir que se sentía dolida por que él la ignorara, ya no podía contarle cosas como antes. Él ya no era su amigo.

–Bueno, hemos llegado. Recuerda estar en silencio tenemos que resolver asuntos de la banda.

–Si, te apuesto que ni siquiera notaran que estoy ahí– exclamo Charlotte tan sarcásticamente.

Así comenzó lo que seria de su tarde y fin de semana. Los chicos discutían sobre la canción que usarían para la presentación mientras otros se ponían de acuerdo en el vestuario y como montarían el escenario. Esta sería la primera vez que cantarían frente a una gran audiencia y todo tendría que salir perfecto.

Charlotte se sentía de lo peor y para quitarse el aburrimiento tomo la guitarra acústica de Eric, se sentó en una esquina y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, aquella que Damen le enseño.

Todos los miembros del grupo dejaron de discutir y escucharon atentamente la canción que Charlotte tocaba. Estaba tan concentrada en tocar cada nota perfectamente que ella seguía sin siquiera fijarse en ellos,

–¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar eso?

–¿Y tú desde cuando tocas guitarra?

–¿Compusiste esa canción tú sola?

Los chicos y Scarlet comenzaron a bombardearla de preguntas, mientras que Charlotte no sabía que pregunta responder primero. No era la gran cosa ¿o sí?

–Canción no es mía, un chico me la enseño y yo aprendí a tocarla.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué chico?– preguntó Eric

–Se llama Damen Dylan.

–Alto ahí… ¿estas diciendo que el Damen que yo conozco y que al parecer tu también fue el que escribió esto?

Charlotte asintió a la pregunta de Scarlet y ella la miro extrañada.

–¿Conoces al chico que lo escribió?

–Sip, es el novio de mi "querida" hermana, puedo convencerlo para dejarnos usar la letra, él podría enseñárnosla y le daríamos créditos. Si anuncio en la escuela que él fue quien la escribió estoy segura que tendríamos muchísimas personas en nuestro concierto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta y esperaron a que Scarlet fuera la que llamara a Damen para avisarle de su inclusión a la banda como un miembro más.

–¿Pensabas en él de camino aquí?– preguntó Eric sentándose junto a Charlotte.

–Puede que sí…

–Entonces ¿él te gusta?

Al escuchar la pregunta las mejillas de Charlotte se tiñeron de rosa y Eric no necesitó conocer la respuesta.

Entonces algo dentro de él cambio, ¿celos? No eso no podía ser, a él no le gustaba Charlotte, se le hacía bonita pero no era su tipo. Definitivamente no podían ser celos.

–Dice que no puede venir ahora pero yo misma lo traeré mañana por la tarde no se preocupen, lo arrastrare de ser necesario– dijo Scarlet sintiéndose feliz por formar parte de algo que le importara.

Eric se alegró internamente y le pidió a Charlotte las partituras de la canción. Toda la banda comenzó con los arreglos necesarios para tocar la canción, sin embargo Charlotte sentía que había traicionado a Damen y se sintió muy estúpida por faltar a su palabra y sobre todo porque algo tan especial con él que guardaba en su memoria ahora lo sabían un montón de adolescentes hormonales y el que Scarlet lo supiera no ayudaba mucho. Realmente lo había arruinado todo, su única oportunidad de compartir algo con Damen y lograr que se enamorase de ella se había ido al caño.

–Hey ¿te pasa algo?– le preguntó Eric a Charlotte que mantenía su mirada perdida hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía sus ojos llorosos. –Vamos afuera– le dijo, si ella quería llorar por lo que sea que tenía no quería que los idiotas y Scarlet la vieran así, creerían que era débil y él no quería eso.

Por algún extraño motivo Eric quería protegerla y abrazarla…quería decirle que había hecho una canción para ella, tal vez fuera por su orgullo de hombre o cobardía que lo había llevado a la decisión de no mencionar palabra de ello, el punto es que Eric no se atrevía a descubrir los sentimientos hacia Charlotte.

–Sólo… no te ofendas, pero no quiero que utilicen la canción para su presentación– dijo Charlotte una vez afuera del establecimiento.

Eric se sorprendió y se enfureció al mismo tiempo.

–¿Por qué no? Tú no sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una buena canción y luego llegas tú con la perfecta melodía que puede lanzarnos al estrellato y no te importa ni una mierda, ¡eres una egoísta! ¿lo sabías?

Charlotte lo miró aterrorizada, había sido una muy mala idea decirle, lo sabía. Y como lo inocente que era, ella creyó que sería mejor contar la verdad que vivir en la mentira. Ella frunció el ceño, también estaba enojada con él.

–¡No lo soy! El único egoísta aquí eres tú que sólo piensa en fama y dinero, realmente eres un…un…¡idiota!– grito Charlotte con toda la valentía que tenía dentro. Era injusto que todos los demás se creyeran superior a ella. Podía esperarlo de cualquiera, pero no de él, no de su amigo.

–¡Pues me vale una mierda si lo soy o no! Si tanto querías ocultar tu "romance" con el niño ese entonces mejor hubieses reprimido tus sentimientos y ¡listo! Pero como la canción no es tuya entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer– dijo Eric también enojado.

Ambos estaban furiosos entre ellos. La canción sólo era un pretexto para discutir. Y después de unos minutos de un incómodo silencio Eric entró de nuevo y la dejo sóla a merced del frío.

Charlotte se sintió triste por haber discutido con él, ya que a pesar de todo tenía razón. Se fue a su casa en autobús y mientras miraba el paisaje de la sucia ventana se dio cuenta de la importante lección del día: Mantén tus sentimientos ocultos y todo estará bien ¿o no?


	6. ¿Enamoramiento o amor?

**¡Hola chicas (y chicos si los hay)!**

_En serio muchas gracias a: sugar-beats, niphie lupin, starXlove, Utau Kagamine, Rossary Mei, R-PotterBlack, y a los otros usuarios (es que no me acuerdo de todos :S) también a las personas anónimas que leen este fic, gracias por sus comentarios y alertas a favoritos._

_No había podido actualizar ya que estaba en exámenes finales y eso me quitaba tiempo pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que actualizare dos veces por semana (si tengo listo el cap)._

_Respecto a la definición de enamoramiento y amor me la he inventado yo, es mi punto de vista y no espero influir en la opinión de nadie. Aclarado esto disfruten el cap. :D_

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"**Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor" –Mario Benedetti**

**¿ENAMORAMIENTO O AMOR?**

Algunas personas dicen que el enamoramiento y amor son dos términos completamente distintos, bueno… esas personas tienen razón.

Enamorarse es estar totalmente idiotizado por algún hombre o mujer, creer que él o ella es el centro del universo y verlos como seres perfectos, sin ningún defecto aparente; pero terminar el enamoramiento es ponerle fin a la magia y salen a la luz todos los desperfectos de tu "maravilloso" ser que se convirtió en la persona más corriente del mundo. Sin embargo el amor es una cosa totalmente diferente. Amar es aquella extraña fuerza la cual hace ver a tus ojos que él o ella son diferentes a los demás, únicos para ti pero en cierta forma iguales a los demás, el amor te hace ver todos y cada uno de sus defectos por mas mínimos que sean, pero eso no es obstáculo para amar a esa persona.

Eso era el problema de Charlotte y como el de muchas otras chicas: no saber diferenciar entre amor y enamoramiento, enamoramiento y amor.

Ella se encontraba tendida en su cama boca arriba mirando al techo y pensando… llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de Damen, más de lo que podía contar. Su completa devoción era para él, aunque se podría decir que sentía lo mismo hacia Eric ¿o tal vez no? He ahí la cuestión amar o enamorar ¿a quien elegir? Recordó lo que había pasado dos semanas atrás.

Flasback

_Después de la discusión con Eric, Charlotte entró al bar, vio al resto de la banda discutiendo y se dirigió a Scarlet._

–_Me siento un poco mal, ¿te importaría llevarme a mi casa? _

–_Claro que no, pero ¿no es Eric el que se encarga de eso?– le preguntó la gótica, sabía que entre ellos dos existía algo mas que amistad y obviamente no se atrevía a decirlo._

–_Si pero… digamos que nos peleamos por algo estúpido._

–_Entonces ¿estas bien? Si Eric te dijo o hizo algo sabes que puedo partirle la cara ¿verdad? _

–_No, pero gracias Scarlet, sólo llévame a casa._

_Y desde ahí las cosas con Eric se encontraban algo tensas, por no decir que ambos se ignoraran. Al día siguiente Scarlet cumplió con su palabra y arrastro (literalmente) a Damen hacia el bar, no sin antes decirle a Petula donde y con quien estaría, al parecer se tranquilizó cuando supo que estaría con la "rara" de su hermana._

–_Hola Charlotte, Scarlet me dijo que tú tocaste la canción que te enseñe ¿es cierto?– pregunto Damen a la susodicha. Ella creyó que él se enojaría por haber tocado su canción en público, así que sólo asintió levemente._

–_Pues gracias, es genial que le guste a alguien por lo general nadie escucha lo que toco, te debo una– Damen le dijo a Charlotte y enseguida le dio un beso en la mejilla. _

_Charlotte se sonrojo y Eric se enojo, o mejor dicho se lleno de cólera al ver a su chica ser besada por otro hombre (incluso si el beso fue en la mejilla). A pesar de no dirigirle la palabra él observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. No es que fuera un acosador o algo así simplemente se preocupaba por ella._

_Fin del flashback _

Sabía que el roquero era un desastre total y lo odiaba por reclamarle el día en que toco la canción en el bar, pero una parte de ella lo quería y mucho.

_Tal vez estoy enamorada de Damen… aunque ame a Eric ¿acaso tiene lógica? _Pensó Charlotte, taladrándose su cabeza una vez más y es que con ninguno de ellos tenía oportunidad alguna. Damen se la pasaba como chicle todo el día con Petula –de no ser porque Scarlet lo arrastraba a los ensayos– y Eric mataba el tiempo con Scarlet… definitivamente ya había perdido a ambos.

Damen se encargo de realizar los ajustes necesarios para que la canción quedara perfecta. Incluso asistió a los ensayos al termino de las clases, ya que tenían menos de un mes para terminarla. Y Charlotte no se perdía ninguno. Desafortunadamente en los últimos días Petula lo acompañaba y por más que la odiara no iba a decir nada en su contra. De hecho Charlotte no habría la boca, al menos no cuando la señorita "tengo el novio mas bueno del instituto" andaba cerca.

Si tan sólo pudiera alejar a Petula de Damen... _¡Eso es! Sólo tengo que buscarle un novio a Petula ¡y listo! El problema es ¿de donde sacaré un buen prospecto para ella? _Pensó de nuevo y a decir verdad era la idea mas descabellada de todas, es decir, ¿conseguirle un novio mucho mejor que Damen para la señorita popularidad? ¡Si que iba por el premio gordo!

Y como siempre Charlotte pensó en poner en marcha su plan. Saltó de la cama y se puso sus mejores ropas, se arregló el cabello y uso el maquillaje que Scarlet le había regalado. Tenía que lucir espectacular con el fin de meterse en su papel de casamentera. Primero iría al parque del centro de Hawthorne y lo tomaría como punto de reunión, después de todo era un día soleado y habría cantidad de personas disfrutando del clima. Después olvidaría su timidez y hablaría con algunos de ellos para que salieran con Petula. Obviamente llevaba consigo una foto de la susodicha y en caso de que fallara les pagaría a los chicos de ser necesario.

El problema llegó cuando Eric estaba recargado en su auto fuera de la casa de Charlotte.

–Wow, te ves muy guapa ¿acaso sabías que vendría?– le dijo Eric mirándola con detenimiento e interés. Él tenía la intención de arreglar las cosas con ella después de que Scarlet decidió romper el silencio y decirle que tal vez Charlotte estaba enamorada de él.

–No lo sabía, y ahora no puedo estar contigo tengo algunos planes– le respondió ella secamente.

–¿Planes? ¿Con quién? Espera… es con el niño rico ese…

–No, y el niño rico tiene nombre se llama Damen. Voy a salir con alguien más, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme.

Y así Charlotte dio media vuelta y se fue, no le interesaba lo que Eric tenía por decir…por el momento. Camino hasta la parada de autobuses y espero. Finalmente se subió y el chofer se le quedo viendo, eso la asqueó y por supuesto no fue el único, los otros hombres del autobús le chiflaron y le mandaban señales obscenas.

_Nota mental: Llamar a Scarlet cuando decida volver a casa, ni loca me subo al transporte público de noche_. Pensó, la cual fue la mejor idea de ese día.

Mientras tanto Eric se tomo la tarea de seguirla y llamo a Scarlet.

–¿Oye estas segura de tus "instintos femeninos"?– le preguntó a Scarlet una vez que contestó.

–Si te refieres a lo de Charlotte si, estoy cien por ciento segura de ello ¿qué salió mal?

–Oh nada importante tú sabes… resulta que nuestra estimada amiga se puso demasiado guapa para ver a alguien cuyo nombre no quiso decirme.

–Eso es raro, ella nunca se arregla y si lo hizo es porque tiene una buena razón para hacerlo ¿dónde esta ahora?

–En un autobús, lo estoy siguiendo y esperare a que se baje para seguirla, no me gusta como pinta esto.

–Ni a mi, cuando descubras en donde se encuentra envíame un mensaje e iré, tengo que hablar con ella y tú tienes que decirle lo que sientes de una vez por todas o alguien más lo hará ¿ok?

–Si jefa, nos vemos– dijo Eric antes de colgar.

Gracias a Dios no había tráfico y Charlotte descendió del camión. Al llegar al parque se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente que había, desde personas solitarias leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol hasta familias disfrutando de un picnic. Sin duda el lugar perfecto para conseguir una cita.

Y nuevamente los chicos la miraron, algunos se la comían con los ojos. Tantas miradas en ella la hacían sentir incómoda, principalmente porque ser "visible" al mundo era algo nuevo y en lo que era una total inexperta. Al poco tiempo de estar ahí un par de jóvenes se acercaron para pedirle una cita, incluso le dejaron sus números telefónicos o correo electrónico, y Charlotte estaba tan nerviosa por tanta atención que se olvidó de la razón por la que se encontraba ahí.

Eric la observó y le aviso a Scarlet. _No parece tener una cita, eso significa que ¿espera a que le ofrezcan una? _Pensó Eric.

Al cabo de diez minutos Scarlet llegó a la escena, se sorprendió al verla mas que nada por su cambio físico pero fuera de eso seguía siendo la tímida chica que ella conocía y a la que consideraba su amiga.

–¿Tengo que sacarte la verdad o me la dirás?– preguntó Scarlet cuando se sentó a su lado.

Charlotte lo dudó un momento, Scarlet era su única amiga ¿por qué no contarle su plan? Al fin y al cabo ella no se llevaba bien con Petula y haría cualquier cosa por molestarla.

–Bien, ya que quieres saberlo todo te lo diré, pero quiero que me escuches antes de decir algo ¿de acuerdo?

Scarlet asintió y preparó su oído…

Al cabo de una hora las dos amigas se hundieron en un incómodo silencio, ambas mirando hacía la anda y en sus propios pensamientos. Charlotte le contó todo a Scarlet, desde que se había enamorado de Damen hasta la discusión con Eric y su debate interno, la otra chica le confeso que Eric admitió los sentimientos hacia Charlotte razón por la cual lo mando a hablar con ella antes de que otra cosa sucediera y entonces se sumergieron en una discusión.

Charlotte termino aceptando la idea de estar con Eric, ya que él la quería y ella a él también, por su parte, Scarlet decidió apoyar la idea de buscarle un nuevo novio a Petula, no tanto para molestarla sino porque tal vez se había enamorado de Damen, lo sabía por los inexplicables celos que tenía al verlo abrazado o besando a su hermana y estaba segura que él se merecía algo mejor que ser utilizado de accesorio que claro obviamente no admitiría en voz alta.

–Ya que estas de acuerdo conmigo ¿me ayudaras?– preguntó Charlotte a Scarlet pasado un minuto.

–Si, será mejor que empecemos antes de que los guapos salgan corriendo– le respondió Scarlet y ambas rieron. Definitivamente estaban en buen camino para convertirse en mejores amigas.

Paso la tarde y ambas chicas lograron conseguir varios números de teléfonos. Por increíble que parezca Charlotte junto mas que Scarlet, sin embargo ambas creían que ninguno era lo suficiente bueno para Petula, hasta que decidieron levantarse de la banca e irse juntas a casa Charlotte para "analizar" a los "aspirantes" del futuro novio de Petula y accidentalmente Charlotte choco con alguien.

–Lo siento mucho– dijo Charlotte completamente avergonzada –Soy una tonta y no lo vi, disculpe.

–Oye no hay problema y trátame de tú, creo que tenemos la misma edad ¿no?

Esta vez la chica lo miró de cerca. La persona o mejor dicho el joven con el se había topa era… guapo, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules más profundos del mundo, incluso sus dientes estaban tan blancos como perlas.

–S-si, creo que tenemos la misma edad– contestó Charlotte a su pregunta.

–Bueno entonces no veo el problema y no te preocupes, casi no sentí el golpe ¿cómo te llamas?– preguntó él.

–Charlotte– le respondió estrechando su mano

–Un gusto conocerte Charlotte, soy Tate.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo, lo tuve que dejar en suspenso para darle emoción al asunto, para aquellas/os que leyeron el libro Ghosgirl: Loca por amor (creo que todos los que leen el fic y si no lo han leído entonces ¿qué esperan?) sabrán quien es Tate y que importancia tiene en la historia aunque nuestra querida Tonya no lo mencione lo suficiente._

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap. y ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios e incluso tomatazos, todo para que este fic sea de su agrado :)_

**Nos leemos luego. **


	7. ¿Cambiar por amor?

**¡Hola de nuevo! La mala noticia es que llevo semanas sin actualizar y tengo una razón: me castigaron, digo ¿a quién se le ocurre castigarme en vacaciones? A mi padre ¬¬ bueno dejando mis dramas a un lado me acaban de devolver mi lap, pero la buena es que les dejo el capitulo y ya tengo casi listo el siguiente que subiré mañana. Sin mas retraso espero que les guste. **

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"**Todos somos arrogantes de alguna manera pero también tenemos una gran capacidad de amor, fe , generosidad, esperanza , amistad y alegria." –Dean Koontz**

**¿CAMBIAR POR AMOR?**

_Esta vez la chica lo miró de cerca. La persona o mejor dicho el joven con el se había topa era… guapo, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules más profundos del mundo, incluso sus dientes estaban tan blancos como perlas._

–_S-si, creo que tenemos la misma edad– contestó Charlotte a su pregunta._

–_Bueno entonces no veo el problema y no te preocupes, casi no sentí el golpe ¿cómo te llamas?– preguntó él._

–_Charlotte– le respondió estrechando su mano_

–_Un gusto conocerte Charlotte, soy Tate. _

Entonces Charlotte miró a Scarlet y ésta entendió al instante, Tate era clase de chico que gritaba Petula por doquier.

–¿Recién llegas?– preguntó Charlotte a Tate con el fin de crear una conversación.

–Si, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire.

–Pues que suerte tenemos de haberte encontrado– exclamo Scarlet apareciendo de repente.

–¿Y tú quien eres?– pregunto Tate confuso.

–Es mi amiga, Tate ella es Scarket, Scarlet él es Tate– dijo Charlotte presentándolos.

–Hola– dijeron Scarlet y Tate al mismo tiempo.

–Y ¿por qué has venido solo?– pregunto la pelinegra de cabello corto al chico rubio.

–Pues es una larga historia…– respondió Tate

–Oh, no importa, mi amiga y yo tenemos tiempo de sobra ¿o no Charlotte?– dijo Scarlet mientras que la susodicha asintió con la cabeza.

Así fue como los tres se sentaron en una de las bancas del parque a escuchar atentamente a Tate y con la esperanza de encontrar en él una estupenda cita para Petula, claro eso creían hasta que el muchacho explico que su novia era una interesada en su fortuna y él al enterarse pues dio por terminada la relación.

–O sea que ¿dejaste a tu novia por que ella quería tu dinero?

–Si, las chicas con las que he salido sólo quieren eso, incluso con los "amigos" con los que salgo también.

Ambas adolescentes se dieron cuenta que era el chico más que perfecto, sin embargo Petula no se lo merecía en absoluto, él si tenia corazón mientras ella… lo tenía, pero no lo sentía como se debía.

–Tate, amigo ha sido un placer hablar contigo…–comenzó a decir Scarlet, sin saber lo que pasaba en la mente de Charlotte.

Como siempre ella tenía un plan formándose en su cabeza, no iba a dejar que Petula siguiera utilizando a Damen como una simple bolsa de la cual desecharse, así que le propuso algo a Tate, que ni él o Scarlet esperaban.

–¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez tú podrías ayudar a todas esas chicas egoístas a tener corazón? ¿A poder ver y probar tu ideología?

Tate se quedó pensando un rato y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, una chica así no cambiaba por si sola ni de la noche a la mañana pero si él ayudaba a alguna entonces puede que funcionara.

–Hmm… eso podría funcionar, ¡eres brillante!– exclamo Tate a punto de abrazar a Charlotte, y Scarlet recordó que Eric las observaba desde el otro lado del parque.

–Bueno, bueno si tiene razón ¿y sabes que?– dijo Scarlet interrumpiendo abruptamente – Yo conozco a una chica que puedes usar como experimento y que además necesita una buena dosis de humildad ¿qué dices?

–¿Experimento? Eso no suena bien…

–¡Claro que si! Suena bien para mi, nuestro… es decir tú experimento sería mi hermana así que no te preocupes.

–¿Tu hermana? O sea ¿que no es como tú?

–No tienes idea de cuan diferente es, son dos polos opuestos– dijo Charlotte respondiendo a la pregunta de Tate.

–Bien, supongo que puedo intentarlo ¿qué puedo perder?– dijo Tate

–¡Nada! Y si lo logras ablandar el corazón de Petula, te prometo ponerte en un altar.

–Bueno Scarlet, no creo que lo del altar me guste… pero si la ayudaré entonces ¿dónde la veo?

–Toma mi teléfono, llámame mañana a eso de las diez para planearlo todo– dijo Sacarlet entregándole un papel con su numero anotado en él.

–Hecho– dijo Tate tomando el papel y estrechando su mano con la de ella para cerrar el "trato" que beneficiaria a ambos.

Al cabo de un rato de darle una breve descripción física de Petula y del reto al que se enfrentaba, Tate se fue al igual que ambas chicas.

–Bien, eso no salió como lo teníamos previsto pero el punto es que ¡funcionó!– dijo Scarlet al caminar junto a ella camino al auto.

–Lo sé… oye ¿dónde dejaste el auto?– preguntó Charlotte.

–Lo deje por allá– le respondió su amiga señalando otro lugar.

–¿Y por qué estamos aquí?

–Fácil mi querida amiga, es porque tú tienes que hablar seriamente con alguien– le mencionó Scarlet al ver a Eric recargado sobre su auto.

Charlotte se puso nerviosa al recordar su breve conversación con Eric en la mañana y decidió que era hora de enfrentarlo.

–Nos vemos mañana y espero que me cuentes como te fue con lujo de detalles– dijo Scarlet guiñando un ojo antes de desaparecer.

Charlotte se acerco temerosa y nerviosa hasta el auto del chico. Se detuvo al estar cara a cara con él.

–Te ves muy guapa ¿lo sabes?– susurro Eric acercándose a ella.

–No lo creo… sólo fue porque me puse esto– respondió la chica señalando su ropa.

–Bueno espero que no estés interesada en alguno de los idiotas con los que hablaste.

–¿A que te refieres? Oh espera un momento ¿estuviste espiándome?

–Digamos que si, fue muy aburrido si me lo preguntas pero valió la pena.

–Eres un tonto– dijo Charlotte dando leves golpes en su brazo mientras que Eric sólo reía.

–¡Sólo intentaba hablar contigo! Pero tu club de admiradores no me dejaba acercarme.

–No son mis admiradores, son sólo chicos que conocí y no tengo planeado salir con alguno de ellos, por cierto sobre que quieres hablar.

–De lo mucho que lamento lo del otro día por gritarte, no fue mi intención ¡lo juro!

–¿Y crees que te perdonaré tan fácilmente?

–La verdad no, pero espero que me creas cuando te digo que me arrepiento porue estoy enamorado de ti y por eso es que actué tan exageradamente, no me gusta que se te acerque ese chico, lo siento debí habértelo dicho antes y yo…

Charlotte le estampo un beso en los labios obligándolo a callar, ya había elegido a Eric por sobre Damen y si él también le correspondía entonces ¿por qué no besarlo?

Ambos se separaron del beso y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

–Creo que también estoy enamorada de ti, pero necesitas más de un beso para poder perdonarte– dijo Charlotte seriamente y Eric se carcajeó.

–Oh cariño ten por seguro que te daré mas de un beso– le respondió él – Lo que me intriga es ¿por qué te vestiste así para venir aquí? ¿cuál es el fin de todo esto?

–Estaba consiguiendo una cita para Petula, la novia de Damen.

–¿Te refieres a la hermana de Scarlet que no tiene nada de parecido a ella?

-Aja, queremos que deje a Damen tranquilo, no se lo merece.

–¿Y por qué eso te importa tanto?– pregunto Eric confundido.

–Porque Damen es un gran chico que no merece a una arpía así, además de que creo que le gusta a Scarlet. Ellos tienen buena química juntos.

–Aun así, Scarlet no necesita ser llamada "la roba novios".

–¿Y quién dijo que se lo vamos a quitar? Ella será la que lo bote a él.

–¿Cómo harán eso?

–Con la ayuda del chico que conocimos hoy, si ella se enamora de él y viceversa entonces todos ganamos.

–Estás un poco loquita, pero eres mi loquita– dijo Eric sonriendo y estrechando a Charlotte entre sus brazos.

Después ambos se subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa de ella, esperando continuar con su ronda de besos.


	8. Simplemente mujer

**Como lo prometí Para la próxima semana subo otros dos capítulos.**

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

"**El que ha conocido sólo a su mujer y la ha amado, sabe más de mujeres que el que ha conocido mil." –****León Tolstoi**

**SIMPLEMENTE MUJER**

Después de irse juntos del parque, Charlotte y Eric durmieron juntos... en la misma casa y en lugares diferentes. Los "padres" de la joven llegaron de su "viaje de negocios" y aceptaron que Eric pasara la noche en su casa siempre y cuando fuera en habitaciones separadas.

Los tutores de Charlotte se sentían un tanto emocionados de la repentina relación de su hija con un muchacho bastante peculiar y claramente su "madre" tendría que darle la charla (aunque creyó que nunca sería necesario dado la soledad de su hija adoptiva). Lo único que les faltaba era que saliera embarazada y eso no les convenía, no si querían mandarla lo más lejos que se pudiera para la universidad que ellos estaban gustosos de pagar en cuanto eso la mantuviera alejada de ellos.

La forma en la que Charlotte llego a sus vidas fue una sorpresa, ya que la pareja no quería hijos, pero Eileen era una de sus mas grandes amigas y cuando les dejaron la tutoría no pudieron negarse y trataron de darle una buena educación a la niña, sin embargo Charlotte nunca pudo ocupar un hueco en el corazón de sus padres adoptivos.

–¿Quieres pan tostado o sin tostar?– le preguntó Charlotte a Eric quien aun se encontraba en su casa.

–Sin tostar, tengo hambre ¿no hay comida decente aquí?– preguntó Eric tomando una de las barras orgánicas de la mesa.

–Si te refieres a comida chatarra, no hay así que confórmate con esto– dijo Charlotte entregándole un desayuno completamente nutritivo a su novio.

–Pff, ¿no podemos ir a casa de Scarlet y desayunar allá? Siempre hay comida de la buena ahí.

–No Eric, o su mamá pensará que sólo vamos a comer, además iremos mas tarde sabes que Scarlet odia que la despertemos temprano en especial si es en vacaciones.

–Cierto, tienes razón– dijo Eric a punto de comer cuando el teléfono sonó.

–¿Hola?… Scarlet … si esta conmigo…. Aja…. Vamos para allá– dijo Charlotte y mirando a Eric –Parece que hoy es tu día de suerte, Scarlet nos invita a desayunar.

–¡Si! ¿Lo ves? El destino no quiere que coma eso.

–Oh ya cállate y vámonos.

_Al llegar al restaurante._

–¡Hey chicos! Se tardaron en llegar– dijo Scarlet al ver a sus dos mejores amigos unidos de la mano –Por cierto ustedes me tienen que contar todo ¿ok?– Charlotte y Eric asintieron, no sin antes sonrojarse un poco.

–Lo sentimos pero mi novia no decidía que chaqueta usar, hasta que le di la mia– contesto él sentándose y Charlotte siguiéndolo.

Enfrente suyo estaba Tate, su vestimenta gritaba dinero por doquier.

–Él es Tate, nos ayudará en lo que te conté ayer ¿no es así?– pregunto Charlotte tímidamente, temía que el joven cambiara de opinión y se negara a participar.

–Claro, Scarlet me dijo que podría ir a uno de sus ensayos de banda y poder conversar con ella– respondió Tate.

–Me parece una buena idea, estoy segura de que Petula buscara cualquier cosa para poner celoso a Damen y él estará tan ocupado que ni lo notara .

–En eso tienes razón mi querida Charlotte, hay que poner en práctica nuestro plan ¡ahora! Así que Eric llama a los chicos y diles que nos vemos en el bar en media hora.

–De acuerdo jefa– respondió Eric tomando su celular y llamando a los miembros de su banda.

Una vez que todos se presentaron al ensayo Scarlet le presentó a Tate.

–Mira Tate, ella es Petula, Petula él es Tate. Es un amigo, espero que se lleven bien– dijo Scarlet antes de retirarse.

Petula lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, le gusto lo que vio. _Tiene que ser mío_, pensó ella al darse cuenta que valía la pena, un crío mejor que Damen.

–Un placer– dijo Petula estrechando su mano con la de él, el chico sonrió –Dime que hace alguien tan guapo como tú con una perdedora como ella.

–Pues Scarlet es una linda chica, no veo porque no estar con ella.

–¡No tienes idea! He estado con ella toda mi vida y tiene tantas cosas negativas, no se te vaya a pegar lo emo.

Y ese comentario de Petula hizo que a Tate se pusiera a pensar ¿cómo suavizar a una chica como ella?

–Bueno yo no le veo nada de malo, su vestimenta puede que sea emo pero cada quien es libre de elegir lo que viste, en todo caso ¿por qué te importa tanto su apariencia?

–Porque es mi hermana y la gente pensara que yo soy igual que ella y ¡eso no es justo!

–Entonces ¿si te importa?

–Pero claro que si, aunque nos ignoremos la mayoría del tiempo. ¿Sabes? nosotras no solíamos pelear de echo nos llevábamos muy bien.

–¿Y que fue lo que paso?– pregunto Tate.

–No lo se, pero eso no tiene porque importarte.

–Me importa, además siempre es mejor hablarlo con alguien– dijo Tate mirando a Petula y ella asintió.

–Creo que todo cambio cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron…

Y tan sólo eso fue suficiente para que Petula abriera su corazón, puede que no fuera la chica mas sensible de todas, sin embargo nadie se había atrevido a preguntar que había pasado entre las hermanas Kensigton, hasta ahora y Petula no pudo evitar soltarlo todo, puede que fuera una bruja pero tenía sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, Charlotte estaba embobada viendo cantar a su novio de acompañamiento, mientras que Eric no dejaba e mirarla y cada nota que salía de su guitarra era exclusivamente dirigida a ella. Eric no había tenido muchas novias en su vida ya que consideraba la música su única pasión y fuente de amor, peor al conocerla se dio cuenta que no pudo haber encontrado mejor mujer, amaba desde su larga cabellera negra hasta cada una de sus discusiones, sin duda alguna Charlotte era simplemente mujer y lo mejor de todo es que era suya y de nadie más.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Y hasta ahí el cap ¿les gustó? **

**P.D. ¡Feliz Navidad! :D Que Dios los bendiga y que se le pasen de maravilla en compañía de sus familias, ojala se diviertan pero no demasiado ;) cuídense y nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Alegría :

**Como ya sabemos los personajes le pertenecen a Tonya Hurley pero la historia es mía.**

**Hola a todos, me emocionaron los comentarios y la buena aceptación del fic :D y como les gusta la linda relación de Eric & Charlotte entonces la continuare así como están vivos.. por ahora. Y les tengo una sorpresa a partir de este episodio iré incluyendo al resto de los personajes de la trilogía Espero que la espera haya valido la pena (Nótese mi desarrollado vocabulario XD)**

**NOTA: Este episodio contiene escenas de violencia verbal, leerlo bajo su responsabilidad.**

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"**Si exagerásemos nuestras alegrías, como hacemos con nuestras penas,**

**nuestros problemas perderían importancia". –Anatole France**

**ALEGRIA **

Charlotte y Eric estaban de lo más feliz, compartían su alegría y no dudaban en ocultarla, ese verano era el mejor para nuestra chica quien no sólo tenía a Eric como novio sino que también una mejor amiga con la cual compartir agradables momentos de amistad, si que había sido tonta en fijarse en Damen y aunque ambos eran sumamente diferentes tanto física como emocionalmente sabía que el chico rubio le atraía a Scarlet, con quien se empeño para despegarlo de Petula.

El plan iba como viento en popa, Tate se comportaba de los mas atento con Petula con el fin de convencerla de que estaba enamorado de ella y obviamente le creía, tan así de embelesada estaba con Tate que termino su relación con Damen al día siguiente de haber conocido a su enamorado. Por lo que Scarlet no dejo pasar la oportunidad y poco a poco se acercó a Damen de una sutil manera compartiendo bellos momentos de camaradería con él.

Y después de un mes de ensayo tras ensayo la banda a la que decidieron llamar "Ghost Rock" se presentaría por primera vez en vivo el fin de semana por lo que los últimos días todos los chicos estaban de un lado a otro discutiendo de vez en cuando y dando los últimos retoques de la canción, acústica, etc. Mientras que Charlotte junto con Tate, que se ofreció voluntariamente, se encargaban de la propaganda del evento y aprovecharon la limusina que el chico rico poseía para hacer publicidad a lo grande recorriendo toda la ciudad y ofreciendo volantes a cada adolescente que veían en las calles, incluso se colaron en uno de los desfiles de una escuela privada para invitar a los más que se pudieran.

–Hola soy Charlotte– dijo Charlotte acercándose a una chica con uniforme y rizos pelirrojos que sostenía una flauta en la mano.

–¡Hola yo soy Pam!– le respondió ella enérgicamente.

–Habrá un concierto de una banda nueva el fin de semana y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir.

–¡Claro! A mi me encanta ir a los conciertos de cualquier tipo de música, ¿puedo llevar a mis amigos?– preguntó Pam y Charlotte asintió – ¿Esto cuesta? – y Charlotte asintió de nuevo –Bien, no importa iré cuenta conmigo y un grupo de chicos.

–Pues ahí te esperaremos– dijo Charlotte entregándole un volante y retirándose ya que Pam tenía que hacer su aparición en el desfile.

El costo del boleto de acceso era de tan sólo cinco dólares que irían destinados a la remodelación de una vieja mansión que Ángeles, la dueña del bar, había adquirido recientemente quien justifico la compra como una oportunidad de cambiar el mugriento bar por una elegante casona que serviría también como su nuevo hogar, porque con el momento de locura vendió su departamento para pagar la inmobiliaria y ahora tendría que conformarse con dormir en un sucio piso y escalofriante ambiente de la mansión.

–Mira Charlotte ¿qué tal si vamos ahí?– dijo Tate al llegar frente a lo que parecía una gran fiesta. Era de noche cuando se toparon con mucho ruido de música y gritos de adolescentes hormonales enloquecidos.

–Pero no nos han invitado y eso de colarse a una fiesta no me gusta nada…– le respondió la pelinegra.

–Bien, entonces esperemos afuera y a los que salgan les damos un volante y listo.

–¿Y por qué no mejor utilizamos el alta voz que tenemos para anunciar el concierto y si tenemos suerte a esperar que unos cuantos salgan para ver de que se trata?– propuso Charlotte que además de estar cansada se moría de ganas de ver a Eric.

–Me parece una idea genial, así que aquí vamos.

Tate preparo sus pulmones y su garganta a todo pulmón pero se detuvo al ver dos sombras salir de la fiesta.

–Eh Charlotte mira– le dijo Tate señalando el lugar donde ahora las sombras parecían estar en un jaloneo. –Espera aquí voy a ver que sucede.

Charlotte asintió y espero dentro del auto donde observo a Tate dirigirse a donde dichas sombras estaban.

Al llegar el rubio divisó entre la noche a un chico arrastrando a una chica dentro de un auto, ella llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que lentamente era desgarrado por su agresor quien cada vez mas la arrastraba mas fuerte. Tate imaginándose lo que el tipo intentaba hacer regreso a su auto y le pidió al chofer que lo ayudase, no es que dependiera de alguien mas para intervenir pero dado lo ebrio que lucia el otro chico sabía que no podía arriesgarse a pelear con él o Petula se daría cuenta que no estuvo enfermo como le dijo esta mañana.

–¡Oye tú deja a esa chica en paz!– grito Tate acercándose a la escena.

–¿Dejarla? ¿Pues quien te crees que eres? ¿Acaso es otro de tus novios perra?– pregunto el adolescente ferozmente al mismo tiempo en que azotaba a la joven contra el piso, momento que aprovecho Tate para darle un golpe al tipo directo en la cara.

–Raúl llévate a la chica al auto y haz que Charlotte le ayude con sus heridas– dijo el rubio a su chofer quien tomo a la susodicha en brazos y la llevo a la limusina.

Charlotte abrió la puerta rápidamente y sin preguntar nada acomodo a la inconsciente chica en uno de los asientos y comenzó con su tarea de curar sus heridas gracias al botiquín que yacía dentro del auto.

A los cinco minutos Tate regreso al auto y le dio instrucciones a su chofer de alejarse lo mas rápido posible antes de que alguien notase su presencia.

–¿Qué ha pasado?– pregunto Charlotte una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente.

–Un idiota que se quería propasar con ella, podré ser alguien de mucho dinero pero hasta yo tengo conciencia moral.

La joven poco a poco fue despertando y no tenia idea de donde se encontraba.

–Raúl para el auto– dijo Tate a la ventanilla que lo comunicaba con el chofer.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– le pregunto Charlotte a la pobrecita joven.

–¿Tú crees que me siento bien después de lo que ocurrió– respondió sarcásticamente ella.

_Si que tiene carácter_, pensó la pelinegra, _aunque igual debió sufrir mucho._

–No, lo siento sólo intentamos ayudar.

–¿Intentamos?

Charlotte asintió y su cabeza fue a la dirección en la que Tate se quedo. Inmediatamente las imágenes azotaron la cabeza de la confundida joven y lo recordó como su salvador, le debía mucho.

–Yo… gracias en serio que te lo agradezco…

–Tate, me llamo Tate ¿cómo te llamas tú?

–Prudence, pero díganme Prue– dijo ella en dirección a sus dos acompañantes.

–Yo soy Charlotte.

–Hola Charlotte y disculpa, es que realmente me asuste.

–No te preocupes Prue, entiendo. Mira ya es de noche así que dinos donde vives y te llevaremos ¿esta bien?

La joven asintió y dio indicaciones de su casa, Raúl echo la limusina a andar siguiendo las indicaciones de Tate y así poder llevar a Prue a su casa.

Charlotte y Tate le explicaron la razón por la que andaban tan lejos a tales horas de la noche y nuevamente Prue agradeció internamente de haberlos encontrado. Al llegar a su casa ella se preocupo por su vestido desgarrado, si sus padres la veían entrar así la bombardearían de preguntas y lo que menos quería era un interrogatorio, entonces Tate como el caballero que es le presto su chamarra.

–Ya me la devolverás luego– le aseguró Tate dándole uno de los volantes de publicidad de la banda y mostrando su mejor sonrisa tímida a lo que Prue respondió y de inmediato sintió un flechazo.

Así Charlotte y Tate se despidieron de la chica y se marcharon. Tate dejó a su acompañante en casa de Scarlet, dormirían ahí para el día siguiente ir juntas a lo que sería el ultimo ensayo. Mientras tanto, Petula estaba tan metida en su sesión de manicura con las Wendys que ni se percato del semejante auto estacionado frente a su casa y ni se molesto en asomarse si quiera al escuchar pasos frente a su habitación. Pero lo que la rubia no sabía era que tenía nueva competencia: Prue.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Antes de que me digan algo sé que la muerte de Prue ocurrió durante un baile escolar pero dado que en la historia aun son vacaciones de verano tenía que inventarme algo y lo de Pam… bueno imaginemos que una escuela privada hace un súper desfile para celebrar ¿algo importante? Bueno piensen en algo así (: Y a que no se esperaban el final del cap. ¿O si? **

**P.D. Por cierto ¿quien de ustedes ya tiene el Diario Mortal? En donde yo vivo aun no lo venden y tendré que esperar una semana más :(**

**Y eso fue todo, nos leemos luego, que tengan un lindo fin e inicio de semana :)**


	10. El gran día

**Hola a todas, lamento la tardanza pero el tiempo ya no me alcanza, además de que iniciaron mis exámenes y estuve un poco ocupada espero que les guste el cap. Y ya saben que todos los comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ **

"**Son mis ilusiones infantiles las que todavía me hacen decir si percibo una fisura en la coraza de un hombre: no todo está perdido, hace falta poco para hacer palpitar a ese corazón detenido" –Elías Canetti**

**EL GRAN DÍA **

Después de que Charlotte pasara la noche en casa de Scarlet, muy temprano por la mañana siguiente ambas se dirigieron al bar dónde se verían todos los chicos para partir de ahí.

Ante duras semanas de ensayo al fin darían su primera tocada, los chicos de la banda y Charlotte se sentían de lo más nerviosos y entusiasmados al mismo tiempo. El lugar en el que se llevaría acabo el evento sería al aire libre por lo que todos estaban colocando las carpas, iluminación y sonido para dar un gran espectáculo. Mientras tanto Charlotte veía a todos correr de un lado a otro afinando los últimos detalles, ella se sentía tan inútil y fuera de lugar en este momento, pero la necesitaban para cobrar la entrada y llevar agua etc, prácticamente era la telonera de la banda.

–¡Charlotte!– grito Scarlet tan fuerte que parecía que la estuvieran ahorcando.

–¿Pero que tienes?– pregunto Charlotte que entro en pánico al escuchar a su amiga.

–No me puedo subir el cierre– respondió Scarlet.

–¿Es en serio? ¡Tanto escandalo para esto!

–Perdón Charlotte estoy nerviosa… si estuvieras en mi lugar estarías igual.

–Bueno ya, deja te ayudo– respondio Charlotte acomodando el corse de su mejor amiga, su look era sexy pero gritaba rock por todas partes.

–¡Vaya! Estoy segura que Damen se morirá de tan solo verte– exclamo Scarlet dándole una vuelta a la chica gótica.

–Si claro…¿tú que opinas de todo esto? Has estado tan callada ¿ocurre algo?

–Claro que no ocurre nada Scarlet, es sólo que… no creo que sea buena idea que se presenten ahorita.

–¿Por qué no Charlotte? Todo esta listo ¿acaso hay algo que te moleste?

–No no, al contrario me encanta verlos a todos tan entusiasmados yendo de un lado a otro, lo que pasa es que el clima no es nada favorable, escuche en las noticias que se acerca una tormenta eléctrica muy fuerte creo que lo mejor sería esperar a que pase.

–¡¿Qué? No eso no, nos ha costado tanto trabajo sacar adelante esta banda, además la lluvia nunca ha matado a nadie y tenemos la carpa tendida, estoy segura que solo exageras– dijo Scarlet para luego irse.

Ella subió al auto donde Damen la esperaba, que por cierto se quedo boquiabierta al verla, también recibió unos piropos por parte de los adolescentes que la veían, todos menos Eric quien fue al "camerino" al ver la razón del enojo de Scarlet. Al entrar encontró a Charlotte sentada en el piso con la mirada perdida.

–Hey, estamos listos para irnos ¿no vienes?– pregunto Eric tendiéndole la mano a su novia, si tuvo una pelea con Scarlet era mejor esperar a que ella lo dijera.

Charlotte levanto levemente la mirada y tomo su mano.

–Scarlet se ve muy guapa ¿no?– dijo Charlotte intentando sacar un tema de conversación mientras llegaban al auto.

–Supongo… pero para mi tú eres la más guapa.–respondió Eric haciendo que Charlotte se sonrojara y sintiera afortunada de tenerlo a su lado. –Pero estoy seguro que Scarlet no se enojo por decirle guapa ¿o sí?

–No, la verdad no, yo le dije que tenía un presentimiento sobre todo esto, uno que no me gusta para nada y pienso que debemos cancelar la presentación.

–¡¿Qué? No podemos hacer eso, tú sabes lo mucho que…

–Si Eric lo se, es una gran oportunidad, pero aun tengo esta rara sensación y no me gusta nada.

–Tranquila amor, sea lo que sea estaré ahí para protegerte ¿de acuerdo?

Charlotte sólo pudo asentir a las palabras de Eric, no la convencieron del todo pero al menos se tranquilizo un poco.

Todo estaba listo para empezar, la gente reunida se encontraba expectante deseando que la banda apareciera. Charlotte hizo un buen trabajo cobrando y organizando a la gente para que se acomodasen en donde ellos quisieran y ahora si el show estaba a punto de dar inicio.

Entre la multitud logro ver a Tate que traía como acompañante a Prue, también vio a la chica pelirroja de la escuela privada y a otros chicos mas, algunos de ellos tenían la apariencia de ser amantes del rock otros no tanto pero todos ellos compartían su gusto por esa clase de música.

Todos estaban expectantes cuando un solo de guitarra retumbo en el parque y la multitud comenzó con gritos y aplausos.

La canción que Damen escribió comenzó a ser tocada por la banda y con Scarlet como la voz principal. La sensación de finalmente presentarse en público era tan abrumadora como emocionante, las hormonas adolescentes se sentían en el aire.

La música tocaba y la gente los seguía, Charlotte también estaba feliz al ver a su novio y a su mejor amiga en el improvisado escenario. Se sentía de lo más orgullosa de ellos, pero el extraño presentimiento aún lo sentía en su cuerpo. Después de un par de canciones más, se escuchó un estruendoso ruido proveniente del cielo. Hasta que la lluvia azotó la tierra, sin embargo no fue impedimento para que la banda dejara de tocar, al contrario todos los presentes gritaron mucho más y la banda se emociono a morir, de repente el ruido de minutos atrás se escucho demasiado cerca y al instante un rayo cayo a la tierra, para ser más precisos en dirección al guitarrista.

La multitud guardo silencio y después hubo gritos de terror, mayormente de Charlotte, quien al ver lo ocurrido corrió en busca de su novio, el rayo impacto de sobremanera la guitarra de Eric, haciendo que el shock eléctrico se extendiera hasta el muchacho. Al llegar a él, Charlotte lo vio tirado en el suelo e inconsciente. Las personas rodearon el cuerpo y las lágrimas no hicieron esperarse en el rostro de Charlotte, pareciera que el rayo también la había impactado a ella y rompiendo algo en su corazón.

–Eric por favor tienes que abrir tus ojos, por favor no puedes dejarme– susurró Charlotte al inerte cuerpo del chico. Le dio respiración de boca a boca y presionando sus manos en su pecho tratando de revivir su corazón, pero lo importante era que su corazón milagrosamente seguía latiendo.

–¡Llamen una ambulancia!– grito Scarlet acercándose a la escena. Ángeles ya lo había hecho desde que el rayo impacto contra Eric.

Scarlet dio un anuncio a los espectadores que quedaban antes de que la mayoría se echara a correr, Charlotte no escucho ni supo nada del mundo, su mente sólo podía concentrarse en su novio, del cual esperaba que volviese a abrir los ojos.


	11. En Coma

**¡Hola a todas mis lectoras!**

**Lamento decepcionarlas si esperaron un capitulo y una enorme disculpa por no actualizar antes pero ya inicie la escuela de nuevo ¬¬ Un enorme gracias por sus review en serio me suben el ánimo :D **

**Los últimos días estuve escribiendo los siguientes capítulos y entre en un dilema: no he incluido a muchos personajes y algunos de ellos siguen vivos cuando deberían estar muertos no se si me entienden… pero a partir de aquí la historia va a cambiar así que ahí les va la pregunta del millón: ¿les gustaría continuar con todos los personajes vivos y respirando? O ¿quieren que siga la trama original y asesine a alguno de los personajes? El giro de la historia depende de ustedes pero si no me dicen me veré obligada a matar a unos dos personajes si saben de quienes estoy hablando… además de algún modo tengo que incluir a Pam, Prue, Virginia, etc. en el fic y quiero saber cual seria la mejor opción para hacerlo, la decisión es toda suya díganmelo en un review, quiero que el fic sea de su agrado ¿ok?**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :) **


End file.
